


【Arthur/Orm】怀上我的孩子

by YXS05



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠国王x人鱼王子⚠NC-17，纯车⚠盘点看点：发情期dirty talk高能预警颤抖着祈求进入从内到外每一寸都沾染上我的味道操到你怀孕为止





	【Arthur/Orm】怀上我的孩子

“Orm。”Arthur推开自己房间厚重的雕花大门，他最爱的那个人正躺在床上。他的房间有隔水层，在进入自己房间之后，他能明显地感受到房间里不同于水的温度。

Orm是一条人鱼，如果是在往常，他也有变成双腿和行走的能力。但今天不一样，他的双腿总会在特定的时间里不由自主的变回鱼尾，比如发情期。

Orm转过头来。他继承了父亲漂亮有力的银色鱼尾，雪白的头发此时并不柔顺，因为大量的汗液让它们散乱了。原本白皙的皮肤现在染上了浓郁的绯红色，他的双眼已经开始迷离，薄薄的嘴唇微张，呼吸有些急促。

“Arthur…”Orm呼唤着自己的爱人，他支起来上半身，Arthur立刻走过来拥住他，灵巧的舌头堵住他微张的嘴，迫使对方和自己唇舌交融，他们的津液顺着下颚流到Orm光裸的胸前，水色靓丽。

“嗯…”Arthur把自己的衣服迅速拨掉，手指捏住Orm的乳尖，这让后者闷闷地发出被刺激了的声音。Arthur注意到，Orm的生殖腔已经在微微开合，那个造型漂亮的小东西在往外面探头。

“很舒服？”Arthur搂着Orm完美的腰际，他能感受到对方灼热的身躯不停的往自己靠近，主动撩拨着自己。所以Arthur轻笑了一声，他故意把一根手指探进了生殖腔里面搅动，这个动作非常好地刺激到Orm，他哭叫一声弓起了背。

“才刚开始就哭了吗？”Arthur吻着爱人的泪珠，把泛咸的水珠蹭在Orm的嘴唇上，但是故意没有顶进去。Orm迷茫地睁开眼睛，那蓝色宝石一般的瞳孔里流露出欲求不满的神情，然后他主动搂上了Arthur的肩，“快点…”

“想要就自己来…”Arthur必须承认他被对方的小眼神狠狠地刺激到了，这让他的阴茎不可避免的挺硬。Orm的生殖腔里现在有三根不安分的手指在各个方向开拓，他舒适而难耐的扭动腰肢，尾巴缠绕着Arthur的腿部。

“Arthur…给我…想要…”Orm已经顾不上自己高贵的自尊心了，他现在只想要Arthur赶快插进来，狠狠地干他。

“乖宝贝儿，含着它，让它高兴你就舒服了。”Arthur绝对不能放过这个玩弄他宝贝弟弟的绝妙机会，他把Orm的头压到胯间，自己的坚挺性器就在Orm的嘴边。

人鱼王子像是受了什么蛊惑，他伸出舌尖舔了舔对方的伞状物顶端，Arthur立刻倒吸了一口气。Orm觉得他的反应很有意思，于是他张开嘴，把整个顶端含了进去。

“对就是这样，我的宝贝，哦，吸它。”Arthur扯着Orm的头发，腰不断的自己运动在对方温热的口腔里，Orm不是很喜欢这种姿势，但他还是温顺的张着嘴任由对方戳刺。

“今天很乖。”Arthur把弟弟拉起来恶狠狠地吻他，然后表扬了对方。“所以你有奖励。”Arthur一边说，一边压低身体，自己长嘴含住了Orm已经完全伸出来的白色阴茎。

“啊！”Orm现在敏感的不像话，一点点刺激就能让他像濒死一样颤栗。“Ar…Arthur！”Arthur的舔弄很有技巧，他知道什么时候用舌头划过对方的肉囊最能刺激他发出高音，他也知道怎么样吸匀他的马眼能让他哭叫。

所以没过几分钟，Orm就射在了Arthur的脸上。生殖腔紧紧地收缩着，Orm的眼睛也紧闭着。

“舒服吗？”Arthur随便摸了一把自己的脸，凑上去亲弟弟的眼睛。“舒服…”Orm主动亲去Arthur脸上残留的自己的精液，舌头划过小麦色的皮肤，留下淫靡的水渍。

“想要我插进去吗？”Arthur咧开嘴笑了，他的阴茎在穴口的周围击打，让Orm不停的颤抖。“要…想要…”Orm急切的抱着他，手去探他火热的肉棒。“想要什么？”Arthur故意躲着他的手。

“想要你…”Orm红透了脸，他甚至主动的把下身往前探。“想要我干什么？”Arthur把龟头的顶部撞进去一点点又抽出来，这逼得Orm一下跌在床垫上叫了出来。

“想要你插进来，哥哥…啊！”Arthur在听到满意的答案之后立刻满足了自己的宝贝弟弟，他把自己撞进生殖腔的最底处，碰到了里面的软肉，然后他大肆进出着。

Orm狼狈地哭叫着，他的双手被Arthur单手压制在床上，Arthur的另一只手摁住了他的腰让他没办法躲闪，每一次都擦过前列腺的肉棒又粗又硬，Orm根本没办法接受这样刺激的事情，他高声地叫着对方的名字，然后射出来，又被操到挺硬。

Arthur一直到Orm射到第三次，才低吼着把精液灌入Orm的最深处，浓郁的麝香气息和灼热的液体温度对Orm实施了双重打击，他几乎要晕过去，但Arthur把他拽起来，失重感让他又捞回了一些神志。

“Arthur？”Orm晕乎乎地看着自己的哥哥，对方深金色的眼睛里他能清晰地看见自己淫乱的样子，这叫他难以接受地侧过了脸。“害羞了吗？”Arthur把他吻到几乎要窒息，身体里再次膨胀起来的东西又一次运动起来。

“现在才害羞已经太晚了，我的宝贝。”Arthur恶劣的笑着，骑乘的姿势入的很深，Orm没办法停下自己迷乱的叫声，甚至连泪水流进嘴里都没办法闭上嘴巴。

“给我生个孩子好不好？”Arthur调笑的声音突然正经起来，他的幅度也放缓了一些，让Orm有了大口喘气的机会。“什么？”Orm颤抖着问。“生个孩子，好不好？”Arthur抚摸着对方平滑的小腹，那里正因为他每一次的深入而微变。

“会疼…”Orm强打起精神来回答对方，他摇了摇头。“不会疼，我陪你一起。”Arthur还在循循善诱，他看着弟弟犹豫的样子，亲亲咬着他的耳垂，撑着对方背部的手上下游走。

“你自己生…”Orm倒是没有被他蛊惑到，但他因为这句话被重重地顶了一下，然后被摁在床上接受Arthur的“惩罚”。“我生？”Arthur好笑的看着弟弟，逐渐加快的动作让Orm的手死死的拽着床垫，除了呻吟他没法再说别的话

“我这么辛苦的把牛奶喂给你，吃饱了你竟然叫我生？嗯？”Arthur的每一次撞击都像要把Orm撞翻一样，后者大声的求着饶，Arthur没有放过他的意思，“越来越不听话了你。”Arthur的手捏住Orm欲望的顶端，这个动作引来了人鱼王子大幅度的反击。

他的大尾巴拼命拍打着床垫，Arthur压的却很牢固。“不…不行…Arthur…求你…”Orm几乎要被逼疯了，他狂乱的甩着头发，背部已经远离了床垫凸起来，就像把自己送给身上的人一样。

“我生…哥哥！求求你了…我生…”Orm没有听到Arthur的回复，他被欲望驱使着服从了对方，果然得到了Arthur的饶恕。在他尖叫着再一次射出来之后，Arthur陪伴着他喷涌而出。

Orm久久没有回过神来，Arthur把自己的东西从弟弟身体里退出来之后，大股大股的精液蜂拥而出。Arthur恶趣味的沾了一手，全部摸在Orm剧烈起伏的前胸。

“现在，你的里面和外面，都是我的味道了。”Arthur十分高兴的吻住自己的弟弟，Orm回应了他这个温柔的吻。“喜欢男孩女孩？”Arthur把弟弟的脑袋压在自己怀里，继续把精液涂抹在他身体的皮肤上。

“像你…都喜欢…”Orm气喘吁吁地回答，但他的蓝色眼睛里除了疲惫，还有认真的爱意。“小妖精…”Arthur又一次硬了，他毫不犹豫地又插入进去，让起来Orm再一次浪叫。

“操到你怀孕为止。”


End file.
